Timeline
This page serves as a reference for major events relevant to the Mythical World within our current storyline. Edits may be made to the page in order to fill in any missing information or to add events as they occurring. This page is organized chronologically to the best of my ability. Anything in grey is something written by the founders Jess & Liz; to see the original timeline, which includes a full detail of important dates and events, go here. 'Credits to other members of the roleplay relevent in our storyline including Dani, Sage, Ray, and Dan. Celestial Creationist Period (Approx. 10,000 - 5,000 BCE) * ~10,000 BCE - Establishment of Celestial Court in Heaven. * ~7,000 BCE - Eden established as first site for celestial biological manipulation and experimentation within Earthen plane of existence. * ~6,270 BCE - The Grigori angel Enepsigos is 'born' of the stars Andromeda and Crux. * ~6,126 BCE - First mortal life begins in Eden. Establishment of Celestial conspiracy supremacy group. Celestial Court becomes divided on existence of humanity. First angels banished from heaven as they are discovered conspiring against other archangels or new creations. The Celestial War (6,124-2,010 BCE) * ~6,127 BCE - Fall of Eden. Cambria Morningstar is banished from Celestial plane of existence for corruption of humanity. * ~6,126 BCE - Dark Days Strike. Celestial War officially begins with the assault on Castle Morningstar. * ~ 6,122 BCE - The choir angel Akiva is born to the angels Joshua and Hael in Heaven. * ~6,119 BCE - First mass falling of angels. * ~6,115 BCE - First generation of nephilim offspring are born from fallen angels and humans. Mythical genetic and bio-kinetic mutation occurs within some, leading to the appearance of the first faeries, elves, elementals, and sominiums. * ~5,800 BCE - Battle of the Rock occurs. Major portion of heaven completely destroyed. Largest die off of angelic life in history occurs with some 200,000 casualties. * ~5,006 BCE - Lucifer is exiled from heaven and cursed to damnation in a completely new realm of existence. Hell as it is known today is established. * ~5,005-3,001 BCE - Nephilim Eradication period begins. Cambria Morningstar becomes general of the nephilim and fallen armies. Major victories occur on opposing side. House Morningstar as it is known in Heaven is dismantled. * ~4950 BCE - The angel Akiva is sent to earth with the task of eradicating nephilim children. He fights for Heaven, resulting in a culling of over a thousand nephilim children. * ~ 3005 BCE - Enepsigos Vanderviere tears out her grace and plummets to Earth. She joins Cambria Morningstar's army and eventually joins her close-knit circle of allies. * ~3,008 BCE - First minor nephilim settlements appear around the Black Sea. * ~3,009 BCE - The angel Akiva flees from his task and begs mercy from the opposing side. Denied, he is left to wander the desert with other nomadic angels looking for a place to call home. * ~3,010 BCE - The Celestial War officially comes to an end with Heaven and humanity on the winning side. Treaties are signed and celestial magick is used to conceal the new mythical creations from mortal knowledge. The first true demons are created in Hell by Lucifer Morningstar. First Latent Period and Vampirogenesis (~2,900 BCE - 100 CE) * ~2,900 BCE - First strains of sanguine vampiric virus appear within mortals within Middle Eastern settlements. * ~2,100 BCE - Fast mutation of the vampiric virus spawns the first krusnik. * ~2,000 BCE - First strains of lycanthropic viruses appear as mythicals begin to move into Northern Europe. First nomadic vampiric tribes form. * ~1,350-1,010 BCE - "Traditional"/feudal vampiric covens establish from nomadic tribes. * 502 BCE - Enoch is officially founded in along the Southern coast of Turkey. Early government resembles old-celestial dual-monarcy and republic. TheFirst Council is established and agrees upon isolationist policy for the city, sealing it off from the outside world and other species, with the exception of fallen angels, demonics, and celestial hybrids. The Alabastrian Period (1250 CE - 1894 CE) * 1300 - The mythical settlement of Alabaster as it is known today is founded. Feudal system established. * 1400 - The population of Alabaster begins to grow. Other mythicals begin to settle in the area around the village. * 1480 - Lady Alexandreina Vascari of Italy and Duke Domenico DeAngelis of Romania give birth to their third child, Aisling DeAngelis on February 14th. * 1508 - Aisling DeAngelis gives birth to her first son, Domenico II, with her first husband Cristofan Benedette. * 1513 - The DeAngelis Coven and Household is established within Milan; their power extends along the western coast of Italy. * 1515 - The DeAngelis family welcomes their second child and first daughter, Eleanora. Not long after, a clan of krusniks murder and drain Cristofan after invading their villa; Aisling takes her infant and seven-year-old and they narrowly escape. They wait several months before returning. * 1579 - Nelia Jones is born on August 11th. * 1692-1693 - The Salem Witch Trials occur in New England, resulting in the outting of witches and warlocks, who had up until this point been living rather quietly in the shadows of humanity. Around this same time, there is a lycanthrope scare in London. * 1713 - The All Seven is created by a group of the most powerful high witches and warlocks who escaped the Salem Witch Trials. The group acts as guardians, keeping the secret society of wizardkind hidden from the mundane world as needed. * 1805 - Miya Loveliam is born in Northern Ireland. In the best interest for her daughter, her mother gave her child to an elderly neko couple who had never had children of their own. * 1810 - A pack of rogue lycanthropes attack a travelling caravan, resulting in the death of Ian and Mary Loveliam; Miya escapes, only to be found and kidnapped by Kenneth Jaster. * 1816 - The Imperial Vampiric Government is established. Formal council systems are set up to govern each major coven. * 1819 - With her children taking charge of the DeAngelis Household in Milan, Aisling sets out to find locations in which the coven could form enclaves. She soon finds herself in Alabaster, a budding village in which she meets a Russian krusnik named Sebastain Veanata. Although their relationship is at first strained, given their species, the pair begin a romantic relationship several weeks after meeting one another. * 1820 - Mythical population begins to drastically increase across the world as the industrial revolution comes into full swing. Mass movement to mythical settlements and out of newly urbanized mortal cities. Alabaster is unofficially considered Capital of the Mythical World. Enoch chooses to keep its borders closed, but allows immigrants to apply for citizenship. First non-celestial descendants are allowed into the city. * 1821 - Miya Loveliam escapes her kidnapper and arrives in Alabaster for the first time at the tender age of sixteen. * 1824 - Pasquele Ceravolo is born on April 28th. * 1825 - Miya Loveliam and Tanith Darkheart are engaged and married. * 1850 - First Alabastrian Council is established. For the first time, Alabaster is not a predominantly sanguine vampiric settlement. Pre-War Period (1889 - 1999) * 1894 - Thalia Ashmore is born from a babies laugh on December 25th. *1902 - A plague is brought to Alabaster; while its origins are unknown, rumors speculate that it was the result of a megical hex. The inhabitants of the village are forced to live in centuries-old underground tunnels for several weeks until the disease kills off its surviving hosts and in that, itself. During this time, Aisling and her lover Sebastian Veanata are seperated. * 1905 - Violet and Scarlette Loveliam are born in Alabaster on February 14th. * 1907 - Kenneth Jaster, after siring Miya against her will, is executed in the Alabaster square, beheaded by the Blacks. Miya is admitted to a mental hospital in Dublin due to a peak in her manic-depression and alcohol abuse as a result of her trauma. * 1912 - Due to their poor living conditions brought on by civil unrest within the town of Alabaster, Scarlette Loveliam catches pneumonia and dies shortly after. With Miya away, Tanith claims custody of Violet and they move away from Alabaster. * 1913 - The Black Winter arrive in Alabaster. For the first time since its founding, Alabaster is has no vampiric leader. The race for the title of Lord or Lady of Alabaster begins. * 1935 - Violet Lockheart meets Johnathon O'Connor in France and the pair begin to travel together. * 1923 - Chauncey Lacroix is born in Poland on March 29th. * 1939-1945 - World War II. Alabaster becomes a safe haven for mythicals seeking refuge from the war, although portions of the city are bombed throughout the war. The Enochian council agrees to also open itself up to refugees from the East. For the first time in its history, Enoch's existence becomes common knowledge to other mythicals. * 1950-1980 - New technologies from the mortal world are introduced to mythical settlements. However, some technologies prove a threat to the secrecy of mythicals. * 1973 - Aisling DeAngelis volunteers to be a test subject in a study regarding mythical creatures and mortal technological augments. She signs the coven over to her eldest son and is taken into custody by the mythical government to be treated at a top-secret facility. * 1985 - Madrigal MorganMadrigal 'Margra' Morgan, daughter of Cambria Morningstar and Leviathan, is born on April 9 in Boston, Massachusetts. * 1998 - Due to the sudden appearance of nephilim traits in her foster sister, Madrigal Morgan is sent away by her parents and shortly after, disappears. The Mortal Mythical War and the Fall of Humanity (2000-2048) * 2005 - Scientific discoveries are shared with the government. Confirmation of existence of some mythical species. The Imperial Vampiric government votes to prepare for the worst. BlueAsh becomes a militarized state for the second time in its history. * 2007 - Miya Loveliam is released from Forfields Mental Asylum and returns to Alabaster to look for her family, who no longer live there. Her mental state continues a downwards spiral as she begins rebuilding her life in the village. * 2008 - Mythicals begin to disappear in the Americas, causing international panic. An international conference is established in which leaders from mythical communities across the globe gather to meet with mortal leaders for the first time. Unable to reach a peace agreement, mortals begin rising up against outed mythical cities, causing more panic. * 2009 - The mysterious mortal location known as 'Area 51' is revealed to be a mythical facility known as the 'Research Lab of Mythological Bio-Augmentation'. * 2010 - Aisling DeAngelis is one of the first inhabitants of The Compound, a 'safe house' in Montana for mythical beings that was funded by the Imperial Vampiric Government. There, she is reunited with longtime friend Miya Loveliam, who arrived shortly after being rescued from a seige in Alabaster. * 2012 - Miya Loveliam dies in The Compound as a result of her own suicide, brought on by her battle with depression and alcoholism. She is guided into death by her good friends Aisling and Karou. * 2013 - After suddenly coming out of dormancy during her time in the Russian Military, the whereabouts of previously-missing Madrigal Morgan was exposed to the world. The mortal government sends her to The Compound, where she is briefly reunited with her younger sister and mother. In an effort to ease tensions between a local lycanthrope pack and The Circle, her species was scientifically shifted from demon kin to hellhound. * 2014 - Upon finding out he is alive, Aisling DeAngelis rekindles her relationship with old flame Sebastian Veanata. The pair are married within several weeks. Aisling soon falls pregnant but their son Franscesco is stillborn, a grim result of her biological augments. The couples relationship grows strained and eventually, they seperate, but never obtain an official divorce. * 2014 - War is officialy declared on humanity after the bombing of Alabaster. Isadora is raided of all human life and officially becomes an entirely mythical state. * 2015 - After the culling of mortals in Isadora, the DeAngelis Coven is called upon by Enoch to temporarily take over leadership of the newly-mythical city. Accepting, they form an emergency provisional government in an effort to maintain the delicate stability of power, preserve international relations, and ensure mythical rights and freedoms during the war. When applicable, they call upon the elusive Rossetta Coven to assist in their decision-making; due to the wide distrust of the Rossetta family, their aid is never recorded on official documents, but was made up for in part by gratuitous payments from the DeAngelis'. * 2016 - Aisling DeAngelis is made aware by members of her coven that mortals are becoming more violent and threatening to attack the mythical safehouses. Fearing for her life, she escapes The Compound and returns to Milan, where she resumes her role as Head of House DeAngelis. With the help of her two children, she becomes something of a political symbol until the covens rule over Isadora ends. Back at The Compound, her late-lovers body is found mangled beyond recognition in their shared home. She is to be taken to trial for his alleged murder, but a lack of evidence at the scene enables her to walk free. * 2018 - The Compound is bombed by mortal forces. Viral outbreak in the Americas becomes epidemic.Apollo Gray is born in Lockwood, Maine, USA. * 2021 - Violet Loveliam removes records of her existance from Alabaster and goes off the grid. * 2028 - The DeAngelis Coven is relieved of their duties; Aisling DeAngelis announces publicly that Isadora is to be ruled under the Enochian Government. Her children remain in Isadora to help ease the transition of political power. * 2045 - Enochian army mobilizes to Alabaster, leading an attack on the mortal forces holding siege to the city's remaining citizens. Major victory occurs and Alabaster is free once again. * 2047 - Intelligence forces reveal mortal plans to use nuclear weapons to destroy remaining mythical communities. Wanting to bring the war to an end, a vote is held in the newly named Capitol of Enoch to unleash biological warfare on remaining major mortal populated centers. Super virus is engineered by team off biokinetic scientists and unleashed. Mythical settlements begin preparing to uphold infrastructure. * 2048 - Remaining mortal leaders meet with mythical leaders to sign peace agreement. Victory goes to the mythcals. Mortals agree to cease all violent acts against mythicals, though hate groups remain Rebuilding Period (2049-2114) *2032 - For the second time in all history, mythical populations begin to outnumber human populations in some areas. *2067 - Zuzanna Blackwater is born as the first Orinia in her family on July 17th. *2086 - Sabella DeAngelis is born in Alabaster, United Kingdom on May 12th. Hecate Booth is born in Lockwood, Maine on June 4th. *2092 - Allan Shepard is born on December 25th. *2098 - Aisling DeAngelis is murdered. *2102 - Cyrena Demopolous is born in Milos, Greece, on December 1st. *2104 - Allan Shepard is sired by Cassandra Morgan. *2102 - Sabella DeAngelis is murdered by Madrigal Morgan on December 12th. She spends a year in Hell, serving as a lower ambassador to the devil. Current Period *2116 - Cora DeAngelis is born in Amiens, France as daughter of Sabella DeAngelis and Masozi Arendes. *2118 - Nelia Jones kidnaps Cora DeAngelis. The Morgans would help Sabella rescue her daughter just under a year later. *2119 - Sabella DeAngelis rescues Madrigal Morgan from the Black Forest facilities. *2121 - Pirates invade Lockwood, Maine, USA. Despite efforts to rescue the townsfolk, the massacre resulted in just over five-hundred deaths, including Sabella DeAngelis and the estranged daughter of the Booth coven. Enraged and saddened, Hecate Booth , matriarch of the Booth Coven, flees Lockwood with her lycanthrope pack. *2121 - After her second resurgence, Sabella accepts an offer to join the LaCroix Affiliate, a fast-growing band of thieves in Southeastern Europe. Sabella DeAngelis is engaged to royal guard member Zuzanna Blackwater. *2122 - Sabella and Zuzanna are married; they agree to take on a new surname together. Madrigal Morgan becomes an official member of the LaCroix Affiliate.